


A song of Time and Creation... or at least Destruction.

by JillNeverland



Series: When universes collide... And no one gives a damn about it. [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Crossover, F/M, I don't know if I'll ever finish this one, M/M, Multiverse, Or the sequel either, Other, Time - Freeform, Weird Plot Shit, because I have so much I'm going to need either time or a good will, don't want to give too much and yet I already did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillNeverland/pseuds/JillNeverland
Summary: When Crowley and Aziraphale thought it would be over... They weren't the only ones took by surprise.If you wish to know : chapter 3 (n°4) is the start of that mashup.Don't worry.





	1. A (very small) introduction : FOALS - Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have so much in my mind... And so much to do in my life. So, basically, if you've ever read my previous works, I rarely end one. Let's cross fingers for this one. And I thank you for taking your time reading a bad English written story that already starts like nothing.  
> I will get better at English. I'm pretty certain I'm a lost cause for writing.  
> Enjoy !  
> PS : I will always leave a song I've listened to while writing as a chapter title... Feel free to check them out... Or not.

Crowley was sitting on his “throne” in his flat.

He clearly didn’t know how to process whatever happened those last days… If not weeks.

It was still crazy.

And he couldn’t process his feelings towards all this… Mostly his Angel...

He miracled a glass. It was a beautiful one, with golden borders which reminded him of the golden hairs of that blue eyed man. He poured some of his finest wine – which he had on the table in front of him since a couple of hours now - in it and took a sip. He relaxed a bit. Everything had already unfolded… The Antichrist, the judgment… And of course, it wasn’t enough for him yet. Something was missing. He felt it, stronger than ever…

Mostly since one strange being he encountered days ago told them with some fun in her voice “you two should kiss” more than once.

She knew much more than he wanted… Or at least seemed to know…

He needed to think. He needed to organize his thoughts right now…

And he started to understand why Aziraphale needed some time off… Guess he needed it too…

He ended his glass with a large gulp, refilled it and stood up graciously… His snake manners never failed him.

He checked on his plants. He liked having them around… They reminded him of the past… A very old one. More than 6 000 years ago… He shouted at them. The leaves shook at the sound of his booming voice. He watered them, keeping his cold and stern attitude. It helped him…

They helped him… Kind of.

Then he went back to his seat. He felt empty. He didn’t know what to do. Part of him was relieved from the last days… But the bigger part felt alone and without purpose.

It was strange to feel free… He wasn’t used to it.

 

Aziraphale looked at his books. He’d spent the last hours going through the whole collection… He felt useful when he spent time in his library, making a list of every new title added by Adam Young… After…

He tried to stop those thoughts. He couldn’t stand the following ones. It felt too much…

He was a being full of love… But he didn’t know how to deal with sentiments… Mostly when they were so… Human.

He wrote down the last title he had finished reading. And emptiness crept slowly back to him. He needed to process his thoughts… He needed help doing so.

But the only being who could help… _Would like_ to help him… Was the very person he tried to avoid since the dinner they had after that judgment…

Still, he knew he wouldn’t be able to do it alone. So he took a deep breath – even if he didn’t needed it… He was an angel after all ! Angels, like demons, didn’t have to breathe – and stood up from his chair. He closed the large book on his desk, took it back where it belonged… And hesitated. Well, he could try to discard his feelings to be able to recall the events of the last days… If he didn’t, his Demon wouldn’t acknowledge them… It wasn’t in his nature…

And he needed to talk.

Privately.

 

Crowley heard the doorbell ringing. He had been half asleep, his body slowly sliding towards the ground… And the sound startled him. He let his right hand move on his face, waking him up, before walking lazily, his hips swaying, towards the front door. He didn’t bother putting back his glasses, so Aziraphale didn’t miss the surprised look the demon gave him. Without a word, he moved slightly away the doorstep, allowing the angel to step in.

“Well, usually you leave a note or some call to warn me… Why do you wish to see me ?” the snake-eyed being asked.

“Hello Crowley.”

Of course, he had to throw his angelic politeness in his face to avoid the question.

“Well… Hi.” The Angel didn’t seem to wish to answer. “I may have stuff to do, so, could you hurry a bit on the subject ?”

Aziraphale couldn’t move. He needed time to form a correct sentence… Which thankfully came quicker than expected. “I need a word… I need someone to help me process what happened.”

The Demon’s right eyebrow shot up.

“What happened ?”

“Those last days. I need to understand. And I need to know if I’ve never imagined it.”

Crowley sighed, shut the front door and moved towards the main room. The blue eyed being started to follow him. The demon sat on his “throne”, miracling a comfy chair in front of him, on the other side of the table. Aziraphale looked around him. He did went to that snake’s flat once or twice… But they usually met at his bookshop. Mostly because he wasn’t the one to burst somewhere without being invited… Also because he prefered the warmth of his own place. He sat down on the new chair.

“Wine ?”

The angel nodded and some glass appeared in front of him, the bottle pouring the liquid itself… And moved towards the other glass to do the same.

“Do you mind if we start from the beginning ?”

Crowley’s look was worried. “The beginning ? Not the beginning of Time I hope !”

“No. The beginning of those new events. I’m still a bit blurry about this point.”

The demon sighed with relief. “Well, that’s pretty easy… We were at this airbase, with the Antichrist, trying to talk some sense to him… And you almost killed him too...”

“I was… Pretty good up to that point…”

‘Well then, we’re having the same problem Angel...’ thought Crowley


	2. Chapter 1 : Power for nothing... Or so it seems. / Jacob COLLIER - Don't you worry 'bout a thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you get introduced to other characters. And it starts going crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, somehow, I managed to write thing quicker than I would have expected. I'm supposed to move out of my place and move in somewhere else this week. So, it's going to be more chaotic for the next chapters...  
> I had a more precise idea for this chapter. And wanted it fun.  
> Told you I wasn't THAT good of a writer earlier... But this one was fun to write so...  
> I hope you'll enjoy it !

See, Time is a fun thing. You can’t touch it. It isn’t alive… And yet, it exists. You live in it during every single second… And it can be moldered… Kind of. It takes a lot to move through its ramifications though… Ramifications that you, humans, decided to call timelines. But Time is dangerous. If you play too much with it, it can turn against you… Or completely explode…

 

Or something like that.

 

Well, no one actually knows how Time affects people if you live in different timelines…

Knew would be a better verb tense I think.

 

Someone actually learned about this. And _she’s_ able to tell some good stories about it. She met Time itself after all… And _she_ did kind of play with it.

So _she_ knows.

And _she_ is the only one who’s still alive and has this knowledge.

 

What about that “she” would you ask ? Who is She ? What does she do with her life ? Where does she live ?

Only a small group of people actually knows about this… Or a part of it.

What’s the link with those two celestial beings put under the spotlight earlier then ?

Well, they are a part of that small group. _Of course_. Otherwise, they wouldn’t even be mentioned in this story.

 

Now that yours truly, the writer, did put two and two together for your feisty eyes… (I’m DEFINITELY not implying you’re stupid. You didn’t need me to find out this…) I’ll be back in the shadows… After explaining a bit who this “ _She_ ” is… Without giving away _too much_. _She_ would hate me for cutting the grass under your feet too early.

 

That “ _She_ ” obviously likes living as a woman, if you take human standards. But _She_ is more complicated than a simple “woman”.

See, She has done some serious stuff… And at the time Crowley and Aziraphale are still on that airbase in Tadfield… With the Antichrist… She’s locked up somewhere unknown to everyone but the Creators.

 

(… Long story short : no, Creators weren’t the first entities in the Universe… But they came second. And they created the Highest Authority’s Agency for Celestial and Powerful Beings of the Universe… And if you had to call them, you were dealing with a Being that would kill you shortly after that… Sorry for your loss.)

 

That place where she was locked up was the most secure jail in the whole universe… If you were unlucky enough to get there, you could meet the last of the Leviathans…

They called it _Purgatory_.

And you couldn’t escape from Purgatory.

Well, now you start to understand how the story goes… Of course, She did it.

She needed a couple of thousand of years to find a way out…

Through Hell.

 

See, the thing with clever people, that are aware of they cleverness, is that they think they are so smart that they can’t be beaten.

Until someone does something too stupid or too clever…

She had tried everything… Magic, Runes, Portals, weapons, killing herself… Or others… And nothing worked. Of course, they had thought of everything.

Except one.

Creation.

 

She learned it pretty late. And by sheer accident.

She was drawing something on a paper… A couple of lines… A circle… A simple scribble. And it ended up radiating the same energy as Runes when you used some in the Universe.

So she created a Rune.

That could teleport her to Hell.

And just like that, she was in Hell. Not the Hell Crowley knew… More like a planet that had been named by and like its ruler… Hela.

And the Creators realized far too late that they never thought about their own powers… And that was the second time since the Creation of the Universe they cursed.

 

So, basically, She ended up in Hela’s realm. She knew she would be pretty much protected down here… The goddess of Death DID owe her a favor, since 6 000 years.

But the Norse goddess wasn’t here. And it felt strange… Like her world was coming apart.

So, She needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

And She looked at the biggest ship around, because She could… And She needed weapons.

She barely knew how badly Purgatory retained Her powers. So She needed something to fight back with.

And with a snap of fingers, She teleported.

 

All this story seems to unfold pretty quickly. Yours Truly knows. But, if Yours Truly started to get too much into details, that would be far too complicated. But Yours Truly can say two things to help you feed your need of knowledge and raise some interesting questions :

 

1) That Rune did took at least a hundred years to make… So, imagine How Many Years “She” has missed… But also, that could raise a question : how would She know about all the new tech created ? Because, She did mentioned a ship… With weapons. And Ship with weapons weren’t created until one thousand years ago. (Mainly because Humans aren’t the only ones with the need to fight for their planet / country…) And she had been locked SEVERAL thousands of years ago.

 

2) Well, our two celestial beings and this _She_ didn’t met yet… But we’re starting to talk about Norse gods… Norse gods never existed for Crowley and Aziraphale… They would know, they’ve roamed the Earth for 6 000 years… So, what the _hell_ is happening ?

 

Now that Yours Truly has started its mischief, let’s continue the story… Because, _She_ didn’t end up on _Any_ Ship…

 

‘Corpses. Everywhere. And a… Titan… Wait. _Titan_ ? Really ? Weren’t they _destroyed_ a hundred of years ago because they were too stupid ?!? Anyway… Titan. With… Stones. Powerful… Oh. _OH_. Bastard. Bad ship apparently…’ She smiled at her unintended pun. She had been hiding in the dark. She didn’t wanted to be too… obvious. She knew how Time could be very sensitive… Without Time, she wouldn’t have had to escape Purgatory after all ! Anyway… She needed cover. And if that ship could move a bit… That would help. She could feel Alpha Centauri’s presence but She needed to get closer to make a Jump there. She could feel the aura of another world. Couldn’t find the name yet. Guess She had been a bit too much shaken up during this escape… Two jumps may be a bit… Too much.

A familiar voice came up. She couldn’t find a name to put on that voice. Shit. Was She that bad ? She used to be good with her mind…

Someone jumped from the main room and hid next to her. She looked at that new figure.

And the name hit her.

Loki.

Love interest / husband / best friend that needed protection. Because he was going to die if he went back there.

‘… Wait, _Married_ ?!? How...’

She could barely process all the past coming back to Her, but She found the energy and time to grab him in order to protect Him…

And She created a lookalike. Which drained Her more than She thought. She barely knew How the Hell She managed a lookalike without a flick of Her wrist.

And before Loki could say anything, Alpha Centauri was closer than She would have dreamt of… And She made both of them Jump.

 

When Loki opened his eyes and saw the two moons over him, he was disoriented. Well, Jumps did that. Even more when he was supposed to be on a ship, with his brother chained up, his worst enemy standing in front of him and almost all the people from Asgard dead by his feet.

What made it stranger was the body of a woman next to him. She was white and cold, like she’s been dead. But she was breathing… Kind of breathing at least.

All he could say at that moment was…

“What the fuck...”

 

Remembered when I started to talk to you about Time ?

Well, right now, Time was furious.

Because, even if He wasn’t corporated in any way, He did _Feel_.

And no matter how curious He could be about the Subjects that lived through Him, the one He locked up because She was too powerful and dangerous at the time just did something He forbid Her to do.

And no matter how much He enjoyed watching Her strange behaviour and found Her likeable, one of the first things She did after escaping angered Him.

She had made a move to change Time.

And that simple move of saving Her _love_ started it all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. <3 And thank you for all the kudos and comments left. It really fills me up with... Determination.  
> It isn't beta'd. So, if you see any mistakes or feel like a sentence would sound better another way, feel free to tell me ! <3  
> See ya... Another time. I guess.  
> PS : I'm not good at writing long chapters... So they may stay a bit short like this. I hope this won't ruin the fun...


	3. Chapter 2 : Ticking bomb (Red Panda - HippenHow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Still an introduction.  
> But it comes with a tick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This three chapter introduction has been far too long for me... So I hope you won't mind the skipped bits.   
> That would have been boring.   
> Frankly.   
> Enjoy !

There’s another thing you should know about the Universes…

Every choice works like a ticking bomb.

And that bomb doesn’t always tick at a similar speed following where you are.

 

For example, a year for Loki moved like a second for Crowley.

Or a century in another timeline.

 

So, let’s say that gets even more complicated. Mostly when it involves a group of people…

 

 

When Loki stood up on this new planet, he didn’t know that Alpha Centauri would only be a start. He didn’t know he already met this “She” that was laying on the ground… And even less why he forgot about this encounter. He didn’t know what to do with him. Even less with Her. He was clueless about the time spent here already. Nor what happened during that time.

(Well, of course, since he didn’t remember about Her, he couldn’t ask himself why he couldn’t remember Her. She didn’t told him… But he did feel She didn’t took him for a teleportation without a strong idea in Her mind… Who would take a stranger on such a ride without a reason except crazy people ?!?)

 

_Jumps_ are pretty convenient, if you know how to use them and know how much energy you’ll have to spend to do those. Since She was pretty weak, having used most of her magic powering that Rune, and spent what was left for a lookalike and the first Jump… Well, the second Jump drained her and left her unconscious. Mostly because She had to keep two bodies corporated. That was very hard to do when you were “charged”… So even more in Her state.

The word Jump was the first name given for this “art”. Because it felt like you jumped from a cliff and landed very hard on the ground. The first Jump ended up very badly, the young sorcerer who tried it having landed on a very unstable rock, several feets up very pointy rocks. The people who saw him never retrieved his body by the way. They thought it was an hallucination. Collective one, since it was a stormy day and Gods were angry… At least, that’s the reason they believed.

The word “teleportation” was created on Earth. And Earth’s sorcerers used portals to teleport. So it wasn’t as dangerous as the first “Jump”.

 

In order to Jump somewhere, you first had to think about the place you wanted to land on. Then, in order to avoid Death while doing so, you had to shield yourself and make sure that every cell was registered in your mind, so it won’t shatter. More than one who tried ended up losing a limb… If not reaching the place they wanted to reach with a bodiless head… Of course, they died a couple of seconds after the landing. The last sentence of the last sorcerer who lost his body was “That was worth a try...”

Of course, if you wanted to Jump with someone else… Well… You had two bodies to take care of. AND find somewhere to land on properly. You didn’t wanted to lose consciousness when arrived, of course… You could always be attacked if you did so. Or robbed.

 

So, when She made the Jump, She lost consciousness… And, of course, no matter how powerful Loki was, he wasn’t powerful enough to keep both of them awake. So he slipped in the dark too once landed.

 

And now, he was trying to figure out where he could find somewhere to eat. Because he was famished. He wasn’t often hungry, but when he did he felt like he could eat several animals and tons of vegetables. So the hunger problem made him move carefully in the forest he was in. He gave a quick look at the body of that “She”, wondering if he should take her… But he was drained too. He needed some energy. He sighed, thinking that it would be best if he ate before getting Her somewhere and asking Her some questions.

He was so exhausted that it took him a couple of hours to reach the border of the forest… And see a small house in the middle of… sand. He frowned and looked at the ground where the trees grew. Sand. And rocks. That was a first. Well, another one apparently. He moved towards the cottage. Then knocked at the door. No matter how mischevious and crazy he could be, good manners always wins. The door opened merely a couple of seconds after that. A white haired and blue eyed woman was standing in the door frame. She raised an eyebrow, a bit surprised to see a new face down there, at her doorstep. Loki sighed with relief.

“Hello. I’m sorry to bother you...” - he wasn’t, but still… _Manners_ \- “Would you be kind enough to share some food with me ?”

“Well, no stranger ever asked me on a date that way before !”

“I..” The god of mischief was taken aback by this comment. And a bit angered by it too... “I didn’t asked you on a _date_. Just some food. I’m starving.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“There’s a town a couple of hours down that road.”

She was about to close the door when he put his foot to block it.

“I don’t think I can hold _that_ long. If you had some vegetables, fruits… Even some seeds would do. I don’t even know _where_ I am for the record… So would you help me ?”

She paused, thinking.

“No one comes here without knowing the place. You’re not alone then. Where is the other one who took you there ?”

He shrugged. “In the forest. I didn’t have enough energy to move all this way with her. I don’t even know her. I don’t know why she took me there and…”

“What’s your name ?”

“… Loki. Loki Odinson.”

He then realized he gave out so much information… Without even _wanting_ to do so. He frowned, irritated to be used this way.

“And _who_ are you ?”

She took some time to think. “Voyager. You can call me Va Nee Gast. Get in. We’ll look for your way in in a couple of minutes.”

He followed her without a word. He promised himself not to talk anymore.

There was a bowl full of meat and vegetables. He didn’t cared about the origin and the taste. He simply ate everything.

She stood up once he had finished it, and made a hand sign to order him to follow her. Which he did. Still silent.

“Just go the way you went from.”

 

They walked for… an hour. A bit more. But it was shorter than the first time he went through the forest.

_She_ was still laying on the ground, unconscious.

When Loki looked at his host, she had a strange look. Like she knew _Her_.

Va Nee Gast took _Her_ wrist, Loki’s, then teleported them both to her cottage.

 

Voyager is the daughter of an Elder of the Universe… Beings that comes third in the Universe hierarchy. That made her an Elder too… Bloodlines and stuff…

How did she know _Her_ ? She barely remembered. She was still a child when _She_ stormed in her life. Well, not exactly hers. Mostly her father’s. But she knew, deep down, that _She_ was dangerous and had to be handled carefully.

But, no matter how big the quarrel between her father and _Her_ was, she kind of respected _Her_. She always showed respect to powerful beings.

So, when she allowed _Her_ in her cottage, she protected the bedroom _She_ had been left in and protected herself, simply in case something went wrong…

 

 

Yours Truly will mark a pause here.

Because, of course, Voyager was right. Still, if Yours Truly kept on going like this, we could spend three chapters without moving a bit quicker on the story. And Time doesn’t wait.

So, Yours Truly is going to make what we call a convenient ellipse. And give you a bit more to bite on. But, Yours Truly can make a summary of what happened during that ellipse, of course !

Basically, Loki spent time with Voyager, learning how Alpha Centauri worked… (And enjoyed it as much as Crowley did ! … Even if it looked more heavenly than Loki’s version.) And helping around. His magic was recovering bit by bit and he was learning more things. He could leave if he wanted to, but his curiosity took it over. He wanted to know more about _Her_. And… since _She_ didn’t wake up for weeks, he stayed on the planet. Frankly, he was growing tired of Voyager’s manners and the way she ordered him around.

So he put up some mischief to stop her a bit. That never worked for a long time.

Until the day he was waiting for happened.

 

_She_ woke up.

 

And _She_ was shouting.

 

He was in the garden, doing magic training. Va Nee Gast was cutting some vegetables. Both ran upstairs, for different reasons.

Voyager was about to open the door when it… Exploded. Literally. And _She_ was standing in the middle of the room.

Loki shielded him, just in case…

“… Where the fuck am I ?!?” _Her_ voice was hoarse from the long sleep.

“Alpha Centauri. In my cottage.”

“Since when ?”

“Well… Two months. Or so.”

_She_ groaned, irritated. Then _She_ moved out of the bedroom and went downstairs. Loki and Voyager followed _Her_ , already annoyed by _Her_ behavior. They found _Her_ eating on the kitchen’s large table. Both sat on each side of _Her_.

“Don’t look at me like this Loki. You know me. You look stupid right now.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Actually, I don’t know you. Voyager seems to have meet you though.”

_She_ laughed. “Oh, now you’re stupid then ?” _She_ looked at him deep in the eyes… And _Her_ expression changed from mockery to… Shock. He wasn’t lying. He didn’t recognized _Her._

“Well, I have several questions on my mind, but I’m going to start with one : what’s your name ? You know ours, seems fair to know yours.” Voyager asked.

_She_ was trying to figure out what happened in _Her_ husband’s mind, so the question took a bit more time to get processed. “Alix. I like going by this name lately.” She looked at Voyager. “Would you, by any chance, have a portal that could allow me to go to Asgard ?”

Loki frowned. “Asgard has been destroyed. Why would you need to get there ?”

Oh, that was golden now. Two bad news in less than two minutes. _She_ rarely heard that much in so little time. “Anything else that happened and is bad news, or is that all ?”

Voyager hesitated… Then spoke. “Half of the Universe has been turned into dust a month and a half ago.”

Alix raised her eyebrows. “Well, look how far you go when I’m not around ! That’s a hell of a shithole the Universe has dug in a short period of time !”

Loki rolled his eyes. “So you think you’re so powerful you could have stopped it all ? Who do you think you are ?!?”

Alix ignored him and looked at Voyager. “Are you still in contact with your father ?”

“… The last time I saw you with him, you almost killed him. I’m not sure he would be happy if...”

“Just tell me where he is. I won’t kill him. I need him. And I need a space ship too… I won’t do another Jump before… Well… A very long time.”

 

 

Did I already mentioned that Voyager’s father was the Grandmaster ? I don’t think so… Anyway, Va Nee Gast and her parent weren’t in very good terms. So she never followed Loki and Alix on this trip… Nor she saw them again for… Several millenials.

Mostly because she moved from Alpha Centauri pretty quickly after their departure.

Never leave a trace.

 

Loki never felt like following Alix, mostly towards the Grandmaster… But what could he do. Asgard, his home, had been destroyed and he was believed dead. Better not get out from the shadows yet. So Alix seemed the… Most viable solution. Mostly since she teased his interest because… He was supposed to know her. And she refused to say anything else about it.

 

So, for five human years, they roamed the Universe, seeing the rise and fall of cultures that were too weak because of the drastic solution Thanos had found.

They crossed the remaining Avengers’ path once, seeing them… Lost mostly. Loki knew them. Alix didn’t. She barely cared about them. All she wanted was her survival.

And his.

And survival comes by putting back a strong crew. A crew that could protect you and fight for you. A powerful crew. And two Elders of the Universe were a part of it. They didn’t wanted to… But they had a promise to fulfill.

 

And after those five years of running from shadows, _She_ felt Time has been altered.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

… And it kept going on.

Then, in the middle of London, she disappeared.

 

And Crowley stopped Time.

 

And Time decided it was too much and stopped giving a fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm too fast to proceed nicely. So... Sorry.   
> I need it to be fast.   
> Kind of.   
> With bad writing problems. ^^


	4. Chapter 3 : When Time has got enough, you know you have to stop. (Papooz - Theatrical State of Mind)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They looked at each other, a bit disoriented.
> 
> Then the Antichrist spoke.
> 
> “It isn’t our London.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooo much for all your comments and kudos !!! That warms my heart soooo much.  
> And thank you for coping with my bad english and writing style. <3  
> I've finished the moving out - moving in part. So I took some time to finish this chapter.  
> You'll get to see our favourite celestial beings again !!!  
> (And in every chapter until the end... Or something like that. If I get through the whole story.)  
> Hope you'll enjoy this one !

Crowley had stopped time. He had taken Aziraphale and Adam Young to a desert. THE desert. He had guessed this was the best place to be…

He was wrong.

Because a couple of seconds after doing so, they ended up in a garden. Not the garden of Eden… More like some London’s garden. Horns and shouts from people in the streets around filled the silence.

They looked at each other, a bit disoriented.

Then the Antichrist spoke.

“It isn’t our London.”

 

 

Loki was looking for Alix. She promised him she would be back under an hour. Four had passed. He hated being on Earth alone. Mainly because he wasn’t very comfortable with being on a planet he did try to dominate through violence.

And after that “snap” thing, he couldn’t stand seeing all those “missing” posters around town.

So he started to move around the hotel they were staying at since two weeks. He had let a beard grow and cut his hair. That didn’t seem much, but it was enough to go half incognito...

Hyde Park wasn’t far. So he went there. He knew she liked to feed the birds. Maybe he would find her here…

 

 

Alix looked around her. She was in a cabin in the woods… Which looked like a villa. She was a bit disoriented. Something was wrong… Something was missing… And something had just happened to Time.

Because she kind of knew it wasn’t the “right” year.

She moved towards the kitchen. She saw a picture of a family. A dark haired man with rectangle red glasses and a goatee, a ginger haired woman and… A kid. A girl she could tell. Dark haired, like the man. With a strange purple helmet in her hands.

Well, that looked nice… But definitely didn’t allowed her to define which _year_ it was… Nor _where_ she was. She decided to go around a bit, discovering the house and trying to find clues. There was a lot of tech in there. She could hear every single machine buzzing and feel their energy. Those sounds distracted her a couple of seconds… Enough to allow a woman to stand in front of her, a blaster gun pointed at her – or so she thought – and an older man by his side.

“Who are you and how did you find that place ?”

 

 

Aziraphale didn’t dare to make a single move. The Antichrist was a bit disoriented too. He didn’t know how to react to his newfound information. He was a child after all. Children didn’t make choices like adults. Crowley was already moving, trying to recognize the park they have ended up in. It wouldn’t be that helpful, but at least he would know if they needed to move quickly out of here or not, because he was also scanning for potential threats.

The Angel was about to ask Adam where he thought they were, when a parakeet landed on his head. A green one. With bits of color here and there.

And simply by this information, he knew.

Kensington Gardens.

He looked around to spot the lake in the middle and did found it.

But usually, by this time of the year, on such a sunny day… There should be more people. And it was empty. As empty as the Garden of Eden when it had Adam and Eve in there.

Crowley came back with a frown.

“That’s Kensington Gardens. But it doesn’t feel like Kensington.”

“… This isn’t our London...” Adam repeated.

“Well, at least we know where to go for the bookshop ! I need a cup of tea...” Aziraphale beamed. The Antichrist raised an eyebrow. Humans or celestial beings ended up to be the same after all : they didn’t listen to him.

“This isn’t _our_ London. I don’t think you will find your bookshop. I don’t think I would find my Tadfield and my friends here.”

“The Antichrist… Boy… Is right. Something’s wrong about this one. Something’s off. Maybe we can find some information in the streets.”

Adam nodded in approval at the demon’s idea and moved towards the main path towards Lancaster Gate tube station, joining Crowley there. Aziraphale didn’t make a move.

“Come on Angel ! I need answers. I think you do too. Let’s go !”

The Angel started to walk towards the two of them, a bit uncertain and insecure. If the boy was right, he had nowhere to go in order to feel safe. He hope that They weren’t looking at them, plotting some revenge under the next few minutes… It would be very unconvenient. The pair was already meters away, and he could hear Crowley asking the Antichrist his name. If they were to die today, better have such a powerful being on their side after all…

 

 

Loki reached Lancaster Gate station. He had walked since a couple of hours now, and no sign of her. He was truly worried now. Not that he deeply cared about her… But about himself. At least, that’s what he was trying to make himself believe.

He went in Kensington Gardens. She loved the fountains. Maybe she would be nearby… Sitting… Reading some stupid book like…

His train of thoughts stopped here and now. He was sensing something powerful. Far powerful than him. And it was getting closer.

All he could see was an old couple strolling around, some ducks…

And two men with a teenager coming towards him.

And the power became stronger.

 

 

“My name is Alix, and something’s wrong with Time. It may have been a bit angered by someone, and we’re living it’s wrath. Anyway… Which year am I ?”

The woman frowned. The man answered “2038”.

Alix raised an eyebrow.

“Time travel then. That wasn’t very much expected… What are your names, since I’ve introduced myself ?”

“I’m Harley… And this is Morgan.”

“Time travel ? Which year are you from ?” asked hurrily the woman… Named Morgan apparently.

“2023… At least, from what I could see on the news lately… Do you see a lot of Time travelers lately ?”

Silence fell. And the woman lowered her gun. Some tears fell down her face. The man put a hand on her left shoulder.

“Sorry… That’s a pretty… Sensitive year for her… We didn’t had a lot, none coming in the house… But we did hear of some and did send some too… We are the second generation mastering Time travel.” Alix raised a surprised and interested eyebrow at this information.

“Oh. How do you do it then ? You don’t have magic, nor Runes… And portals don’t seem a good way… Too unstable here !”

“I’m… Not sure I would be allowed to tell you… That’s pretty much secret…”

“My father invented it. In 2023. And he died because of it.”

An awkward silence fell. Alix wasn’t good with dealing with feelings. Fuck. Harley was trying to figure out how the hell he ended up giving so much information to that stranger. Something about her made him feel… Safe ? He felt like he could confide in her. He didn’t know why, nor how, but it was the case. Morgan too, in a way. But, since she has been around so many superheroes and powerful beings, she understood a bit more the aura that woman had.

“What was the name of your dad ?”

“… Anthony Stark.”

 

 

Adam Young, as the Antichrist, could feel and _know_ , up to some point, when someone was powerful. When he had magic or was a celestial. And this sixth sense didn’t stop working on that _Earth-that-isn’t-his_. So, when that dark haired and bearded slender man got in the park, he _knew_ he could master magic… And when that man looked at them, he _knew_ he could sense his power. Right now, all he needed to know was the way that man saw them : enemies or allies. If he was an enemy, he could make him disappear… Or ask one of those two celestial beings next to him to do so. He didn’t wanted to fight. If it was an ally, well then… He could help them understand what was happening on that version of the planet.

So he walked towards him. And, as the Antichrist, he had confidence in what he was doing. Mostly since those stupid voices in his head stopped trying to make him do stuff…

Crowley raised an eyebrow when seeing that boy going towards the new visitor. And decided it would be best not to loose sight of the Antichrist again. So he followed him.

Aziraphale was still in shock. So he followed the pair of crazy boys without a word.

“Who are you ?”

 

 

Loki saw the boy walking towards him… And he understood that this stupid teenager was the power he felt. Literally. He _was_ the power. And he could sense his. In a way.

The child’s wide blue-grey eyes were fixing him.

“Who are you ?”

What a rude little bastard. Not even a greeting.

“Why do you care ?” The boy didn’t flinch at his growl.

“You have magic powers. This is not my Earth. So I need to know if you’re a threat.”

“If you keep talking to me like this, I can become a threat little peasant.”

“You felt my power. You know how powerful I am. And I’m not a peasant. If I was, those two celestial creatures wouldn’t be following me.” Loki raised an eyebrow and glanced at the two men behind him. The ginger one had rounded dark glasses on his nose, but he could feel the way he was analyzing him. The white haired one was… Lost. He smirked.

“I thought those idiots were your parents.”

“No they aren’t. My father’s in Tadfield. So, are you a threat or not ?”

“Depends of you.” Crowley sighed, already tired of this exchange.

“By any chance, would you know your way around here ?” the demon asked. Loki gave a sharp look at him.

“Why would you think I would help you ?”

Adam smiled.

“Because you’re looking for someone else. And we could help you. Humans are good at finding people. London is a big town. And you will have three people to help you. Better than being alone. But we need you to help us in return.”

Aziraphale was starting to be aware of the dialogue… And frowned. Loki took some time to think. The boy was right. In some way. And he could feel more things than any usual human.

“If you can figure out what she looks like...” The god of mischief offered his hand. “Loki”

The Antichrist beamed. He shook the hand in return. “Adam Young. The demon with the glasses is Crowley. And the angel’s Aziraphale.” Loki rolled his eyes.

“Yeah. Better not stay longer around here.”

 

 

“So you Time traveled ?”

“Yep.”

“Without any suit, any machine nor magic ?”

“Yep.”

“How did that happened ?!?”

Alix sighed. That man was far too curious and… He exhausted her with his questions. They had moved towards the basement, where Morgan had kept every single Time Travel prototype her father had made. And she was trying to repair a suit and the travel button. Alix was helping her getting the signal from the main power source… That was situated several miles away. In the new Avengers’ facility.

“I don’t fucking know, I told you. Usually, Time controls itselfs. That’s how you get so many different timelines without any problem because they don’t crash into each other. So, I suppose that, since Stark invented time travelling for humans in 2023, they may have created too many timelines and Time either got overloaded, or got fed up with this shit. Now, I need to go back. Because something big is happening. And I can’t stay in the future. That wouldn’t be right.”

“Do you think other people could have ended up living the same fate as yours ?”

Silence fell. Morgan had stopped what she was doing. Alix sighed.

“That’s an hypothesis, yes. But I do hope not. Because, if I ended up going in the future… Imagine how many possibilities are left...”

“Can different timelines crash into each other ?”

It was the first question Morgan asked since they ended up in that basement. Alix looked at her, biting her lower lip. She hesitated but decided to answer.

“Worst case scenario. But they could.”

“Why ‘worst case scenario’ ?”

“Because… It’s complicated to explain. But it would unbalance Time. And if Time is unbalanced, then everyone’s fucked. So timelines better stay away from each other.”

Then a light turned itself on. It was the button. And it was green.

Green is good, right ?

Alix ran towards the suit and button. She put both on her very quickly. It could turn off at any moment. The signal was unstable. Harley moved away, a bit uncertain about what to do. Morgan looked at her… Then moved towards her, putting a hand on her right wrist, stopping her from pushing the button.

“I helped you. Can you promise me one thing ?” Alix rolled her eyes.

“Depends what. Ask.”

“To save my father.”

Alix looked at her. Stark’s daughter stare was resolved. She held her left hand with hers.

“Fine. I promise.”

A feeling of burning made Morgan shout out of pain, retreat and hold her left hand.

Alix pushed the button.

Stark cursed.

The powerful _She_ was gone. Taking everything that was left of the prototype.

Then she looked at her left hand.

A red mark had been left.

A Rune of promise.

Unbreakable.


	5. Chapter 4 : A stroll for a square. (POGO – Living Island)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She needed to think.
> 
> Mostly because she had made an unbreakable vow to a woman, fifteen years later.
> 
> And unbreakable vows were made to be fullfilled. Otherwise, you could die.
> 
> And if she wanted to fullfill it, she needed to find that Tony Stark.
> 
> She took a sip of the coffee freshly made.
> 
> She was fucked.
> 
> Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thaaaank you so much for the kudos and comments !!! You are amazing ! <3 I hope you will enjoy this one.

Alix landed.

Very hard on the pavement

In the middle of St James Park.

And of course, she always hated those kind of landings. Mostly on Earth. Because there was tar almost everywhere. And she hated tar.

There was an old man, surrounded by pigeons, on the bench in front of the place she landed.

And he was speechless. He had seen a lot. But people appearing right in front of his eyes, landing face forward on the ground wasn’t usual. Yet.

She stood up, brushed her clothes and looked at him.

“Hello sir. You may be able to help me… Which year are we ?”

All he wanted to do was ask her ‘where the fuck did you come from ?’. But not a single word went out. She repeated the question. His second thought was ‘did you realize you just fell off nowhere and landed on tar ?’… But still nothing. Up to some point, his brain processed her nicely asked question, while she was waiting for his answer.

“2023...”

“Thank you very much ! Have a nice day !”

She moved away, leaving that old man still trying to make sense of what happened in front of his eyes. She felt dizzy, so she went over some coffee shop opened in the middle of the park. That was the only one which had still an owner after the snap. But people avoided public places now. They were scared that if they set foot outside, they may turn to dust…

She ordered a cup of latte. Two sugars. And a croissant. Then she sat down.

She needed to think.

Mostly because she had made an unbreakable vow to a woman, fifteen years later.

And unbreakable vows were made to be fullfilled. Otherwise, you could die.

And if she wanted to fullfill it, she needed to find that Tony Stark.

She took a sip of the coffee freshly made.

She was fucked.

Hell.

 

 

Yours Truly is here to fill the missing spots. Did you miss me ? Well, not that much.

Anyway, Yours Truly needs to tell you some important points. Otherwise you wouldn’t understand what happened in… Five years.

 

You already know that Alix went on some planets during those five years. Followed by Loki. (He barely knew why he followed her. But he did. Because he felt safe. And felt she was the closest person he could speak to. A strange feeling…)

And that she made some contacts up there. Mainly with two Elders of the Universe : the Grandmaster (who owed her a favor) and the Collector (because he didn’t want to leave En Dwi Gast and Alix alone. They had history. Bad history). Mostly because she has very powerful enemies… And her instincts told her to go for it. Because something strange was happening.

But, when you first met her, she started to remember her past. She struggled through it. And the first memory she had was… Being married to Loki. But he couldn’t remember her.

 

So you need to know a couple of points… That will be very important for the next chapters. (But no spoilers. Yours Truly wouldn’t dare…)

 

1) She didn’t always bear the name “Alix”. She only took it very lately because… It sounded right. On Earth, following Norse Mythology, Loki’s wife was called Sigyn.

 

2) When you get in Purgatory, Purgatory creeps into your mind… That’s the worst part of that jail. You forget, little by little, every single good thing that happened into your life. But, after five years, some pieces went back together. Everything wasn’t back, but the most recent were.

 

3) That’s the most picky stuff : she remembered little by little what happened to her… But she knows it wasn’t finished. Because she didn’t remember how she was as a child.

 

4) Loki didn’t remember. But Alix has trouble knowing what happened to him. Five years wasn’t enough.

 

That’s the end of those “missing points”. Yours Truly will let the story continue. And may intervene from time to time to clarify everything that could take hundred of pages to describe. Like Yours Truly has already done in the past.

 

 

The magnificent quatuor had decided to go through Park Lane. Adam had felt something strange happening a bit further away south east. That was as precise as he could be. Loki was walking next to the boy, making sure that he wouldn’t try to fool him. The celestial beings were talking, following the duo a bit further back.

Well… Talking was what Crowley was doing. Aziraphale was shouting. Because he was freaking out. He had freaked out since they left Kensington Gardens. And it hasn’t stopped.

“THEY WILL DESTROY US.”

“Not yet.”

“THEY WILL FIND US.”

“They can’t.”

“TIMELINES DON’T EXIST. DON’T BE STUPID.”

“I don’t know, but apparently they do. So, as long as we...”

“WE ARE FUCKED.”

Crowley sighed. Adam gave a quick apologetic glance at him. It wasn’t his fault, but he felt like he was partly responsible for this situation. He was the Antichrist after all. And he didn’t understand how they decided to talk about timelines as a theory, nor how it would have worked… But he did know it wasn’t Their Earth. So it was the most interesting theory for now.

“AND I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU CAN’T GET IT. YOU’RE STUPID NOW.”

Loki stopped in his tracks, turned, looking furiously at Aziraphale and groaned. “Are you ever going to shut your stupid mouth or will I have to shut it for you ?!?”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “If you land a single finger on him, I will murder you.”

Adam stopped and looked at them.

“I feel she may be in one of the two Parks on our way. We should move quickly before it gets too dark.”

Aziraphale was slightly blushing at his demon’s protective reaction. And he stopped shouting. Even if he still wanted to. The slender man did promise he would help them. Maybe he would now if his bookshop was still standing in Soho… And if he wanted to have that information, he needed to control himself.

Crowley and Loki looked at each other like two snakes waiting for the first blow. The Angel put a hand on the ginger celestial’s left shoulder… And like that, they kept following Adam through Green Park’s main road…

 

Alix had finished her cup of coffee and her croissant. Full of energy again, she had borrowed a stranger’s smartphone, from someone who was strolling around London. With a small magic trick, of course. And she had looked for Tony Stark on the internet. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist… And a superhero. He had a superhero name, of course. ‘Iron Man’. Not very imaginative, but still… And of course, he was living in the United States of America ! Like that was easy to find some portals to travel from one country to another, mostly on Earth, in 2023.

She had felt a soft wave of power. Time travel power. It was almost indistinguishable for most magicians and powerful beings. But she did manipulate it when she had been sent to 2038… So she could recognize the signature. She needed to act fast. Faster than anyone in that situation.

She may know someone around the United Kingdom that could help her. All she needed was a big wave of luck.

He could be dead after all…

She stood up, magicked the smartphone back to its owner (who was living around Whitechapel and never looked for it during the time she had borrowed it, so would never know how it ended up getting back in his pocket with some sparkles…), and moved away, towards Hyde Park. Loki might be a bit worried. Or may have used that time to fly away as soon as possible…

 

They were reaching the end of Green Park… And Adam stopped, making the three adults stop behind him. He decided to speak, even if they spent a handful of minutes in pure silence.

“She’s here. She’s coming.”

Loki raised an eyebrow, looked around then smirked.

“Well, you can’t fool the God of Mischief. So stop lying. You wouldn’t have been able to...”

A tall, slender woman was crossing the road. She was ginger. Grey eyes. She wasn’t too curvy, and her thin lips were sporting a mischevious smile. Aziraphale found her beautiful. Crowley was eyeing her suspiciously. Adam raised a satisfied eyebrow at Loki.

“I wouldn’t have bet a single penny that you would have looked for me. Even less found some friends. Care to introduce them ?”

Loki was speechless. The boy had been right. And, of course, that meant he had to fulfill his part. He rolled his eyes, looking like he didn’t care.

“I need your powers to fight Thanos. And those aren’t my friends. I don’t know their names.”

Adam chuckled then offered his hand to the woman. “I’m Adam Young.” She took it with a warm smile and told him her name. He pointed at the demon “This is Crowley.” Then at the angel. “And Aziraphale. They tried to kill me, then they tried to help me… But this isn’t our Earth. Could you help us ?”

Alix raised a surprised eyebrow. “Didn’t your parents told you that talking to strangers is very dangerous ?”

“They did. But we need help. And your friend did promise some help.”

She sighed then raised her hands. “Fine, ask me. He won’t answer to you. He’s too proud to admit he has lost a bet.”

Adam smiled. He liked her. She looked like a big sister. Aziraphale spoke up for the first time since Loki shut him off. “Excuse me… Would you know if my bookshop… Az Fell and Co… Exists in Soho ?”

Crowley gave him a worried look. Alix frowned then shook her head. “Never saw it. Sorry.”

The second truth hit Aziraphale right in the guts. Except that, this time, he was so sad that he couldn’t shout. Adam looked at her. “Tadfield doesn’t exist, does it ?” She shook her head a second time. But she knew he didn’t need an answer. He felt it. Crowley decided it may be time to move a bit from this park if they wanted to go further away.

“Well then… Would you know anywhere we could stay at ? And someone who could explain to us what happened exactly ? Because we’re still fuzzy on the details… And we would need some time to breathe.”

Alix sighed, a concerned look on her face, tight lipped. “Well, you could always use one of our bedrooms for the night. But we’re going to move away very early tomorrow. So either you will stay and will have to pay for several nights, either you will follow us.” Loki looked at her in horror in the prospect of having to bear their presence for a longer time.

“Where are you going ?” asked the demon.

“North of Scotland. I need to see someone.”

“Could that someone help us ?”

“… Maybe. He may know some things. And I need to fulfill a promise.” She stayed silent for a couple of seconds before looking at the men with a brighter face. “Let’s go ! You’re going to need some rest.”

Loki frowned. “Are you _really_ going to let _them_ come with us ?!?”

Alix smiled even more but didn’t answer. Adam was smiling too, knowing that they would be protected for now.

Then they moved back towards Marble Arch.

 

Aziraphale had asked her a couple of questions about the missing posters – people that disappeared into dust -, the story of this Earth – not very different, except that they didn’t have an Antichrist and God didn’t created the planet but they had a group of superheroes. And Norse Mythology was a thing. -, if there was God here too - Yep. -, how she was – it was a _he_ , but she didn’t remember meeting him. -… Loki was getting tired of his soft and excited voice. Adam did slip a few questions about ecology – still a mess -, E.T and monsters – definitely a thing, but they rarely ended up on Earth -, and witches – _sorcerers_ that didn’t have more than two nipples -. The demon managed one : “Did QUEEN exist ?”. That ended up in Alix and Crowley singing – more like shouting - ‘Don’t stop me now’ the last couple of meters left before they reached the hotel. Which made Aziraphale and Loki wince in disgust.

 

When they reached Alix’s room, she gave them her key. Loki raised an eyebrow.

“Take this room. Get some rest. We have a long route tomorrow.”

Adam took the key. Crowley and Aziraphale looked at each other in disbelief, then Crowley looked back at Alix. “What do you mean by ‘take this room’ ? … Do we have to...”

“Well, I’m going to share Loki’s room and you share this one. For a night, that’s going to be alright. You won’t die.”

The angel and the god of mischief were… Blushing. Crowley barely managed a “seriously ?”, but the woman was already moving towards Loki’s room.

Adam unlocked the room and ran towards the huge bed, jumping to get on it. The demon sighed then followed him inside, asking himself if the whiskey bottles on the shelf would be enough. The angel couldn’t move.

Loki unlocked his bedroom and locked himself in the bathroom. He needed some time to process the day and try to forget that he will have to bear the company of those two idiots. Alix smiled at Aziraphale before closing the door, sitting on the most comfortable seat in the room, and reading a book she had magicked from her bedroom.

Maybe to have an angel and a demon in the team would be tricky, mostly with Mischief with them… But it would be fun to watch. And they could help her fulfill her promise.

She took the bookmark off and opened the book to page 383.

 

‘ _Never be too careful. Darkness shall rise. Light won’t fight.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I have a trouble in my life : I CAN'T stay focused on ONE work for a long time...  
> And right now, I feel the need to write smut.  
> That would include some important bits of this story...  
> That haven't yet unfolded.  
> So I'm fucked.  
> x'D


	6. Chapter 5 : Travelling around the world before it ends. Or at least a part of it. (Dorothy – Raise Hell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe DECKER wasn’t a successful cop for nothing.
> 
> And she needed to make sure everyone involved would end up having the same information.
> 
> Because they needed to act fast.
> 
> So she sent them all a message.
> 
> And they gathered in the police station, sitting around that round table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, basically, this is a filler.  
> Literally.  
> I needed to put some things together.  
> Right now, I think I know how many chapters are left. Two. Three at most.  
> And an epilogue.  
> I'll go for two I think. I've already written the epilogue.  
> Anyway, hope you'll enjoy !!!

While the five shooting stars moved from London to the north of Scotland, in Los Angeles a group of people were working on that _dusty_ stuff. In five years, they had been able to get over some losses, got Lucifer back from Hell to help them… And, of course, find some important information.

Chloe DECKER wasn’t a successful cop for nothing.

And she needed to make sure everyone involved would end up having the same information.

Because they needed to act fast.

So she sent them all a message.

And they gathered in the police station, sitting around that round table.

Ella Lopez was fidgeting with a pen, a cup of hot cocoa in front of her, as well as a big folder. She had been introduced to the Devil and Amenadiel’s angelic powers four years earlier. Chloe had asked Lucifer to do it, because the young woman wanted to help… But wouldn’t have been helpful if she didn’t understand this time. (To Chloe’s surprise, that strong information had sinked in much quicker and easier than for her.)

Next to her, Amenadiel had his arms crossed on the table, rage and excitement mixing. Linda had vanished, letting him alone with little Charlie that was in school at this time. And he desired revenge.

Mazikeen was sitting a bit further away, arms and legs crossed, eyebrow raised, ready to blow whoever they needed her to kill.

Eve was here too, not too sure why she had been summoned, neither why she could be important, and was sitting next to Maze.

Then, Lucifer was standing, shoulder against the wall next to the exit door, arms crossed too, and a warmer look towards Chloe. He had been going back and forth from Hell to Earth, not staying longer than six months in each place. Dromos was still a threat, even if he had punished him.

The Detective tried to stay as serious as possible. The fact that Dan wasn’t there like the others made her remember how he disappeared too. She barely confided to anyone about this subject… Except Lucifer. That’s how hope came back : not a single soul that disappeared that day ended up in Hell… Nor Heaven.

So they were somewhere. And they may be able to reach them.

She turned the video projector on, and started to sum up every information they had gathered.

“We know that someone powerful did that. And he isn’t from Heaven, nor Hell. It took us some time, but we found the name of a group that would know about this. The Avengers. The thing is that we didn’t know where to find them. They did have a tower in the middle of New York for some time, but it had been sold. We knew that their new facility was around New York, and now I am proud to tell you that we finally know the exact address. We will need to move there as quickly as possible, to have answers. If we can find whoever did this in the first place, we will make sure he won’t do it again.”

Eve raised her hand. Chloe nodded. “How will we manage to turn him off ?”

“By killing him.” Amenadiel groaned.

“I have an army. And, no matter how untrusty they can be, I am their King. They have to do what I tell them to do. That will help.” Lucifer stated

“That didn’t ended well the last time they came here.” spat his brother.

“The last time, I wasn’t their King. I took the throne back. They have to answer to me.”

Chloe looked at Ella and Maze.

“Well, I’ve got some friends in the technology industry… They could hack them and they could help up with stuff to protect us...”

“And I’ve got my knives.” the demon answered.

The Detective smiled. “Well then, let’s pack for New York. We have a plane in five hours.”

 

 

Tony Stark was proud. He had made it. He had done it. Time travelling machine, with Hank Pym’s technology. The machine’s size was impressive : half the biggest room they had. But it was worth it. He could call his fellow Avengers to tell them they would be able to find those Infinity Stones and restore Earth the way it was.

 _Finally_.

He was beaming with happiness.

After all, Rogers did told him it would be a casual trip.

Nothing to fear.

They were the Avengers. They survived worse than this.

And, discarding his darker thoughts about this trip being the last one or loosing his family, he went downstairs to call the group.

They would need to find some specific dates and places to get those stupid Infinity Stones back and make everything right.

He still needed to finish that copy of the Gauntlet. A couple of hours to go and it would be perfect…

He sighed. Morgan would be so proud to see her father like this.

 

 

Five days. That’s what they had needed to find the “friend” she needed to see. And get to his place. Alix had found some van somewhere and they were travelling on the roads. She did let Crowley drive from time to time when she needed to make sure no one was following them. In the meantime, Loki still hated Aziraphale. He had enough of his ‘nice little comments’ about how loved every house and place seemed to be…

He almost snapped the angel’s neck out of despair.

Which ended up in a fight with Crowley, on the third day. And this demon had turned into a huge snake, ready to destroy him.

The God of mischief did wish to turn himself into a snake… But one memory had hit him up to this point. Of a huge snake… He had called ‘son’.

Then he had fainted, to his own anger.

Which did forced the group to wait 24 hours for him to recover.

Alix had been worried… And had spent the whole day away. Which was strange in itself.

The angel took care of him. Crowley was jealous and angry : how can a being so clever could be so stupid ?!? And Adam… Had asked him questions about his magic.

He liked the boy… Even if he was too arrogant to ever admit it.

They left the next day, reaching the cavern they were looking for by dawn.

And some old man with piercing blue eyes waited in his doorstep.

 

They gathered around a small fire put up for them. Adam and Aziraphale were yawning. Crowley kept a cold stare on Loki, making sure that he wouldn’t dare to do anything against his angel. Alix was sitting legs crossed in front of the old man, on the other side of the fire. The cavern’s walls were covered with Runes. He had some furniture here and there, mostly to protect his papers and food from humidity. A locked door was distinguishable further away.

“I see you have redecorated since the last time I came...”

“I admit I was starting to grow tired of the stones and emptiness of that room.”

“Well… It’s still a bit… Minimalist… But a nice step forward.”

“You didn’t travelled from London on a van with a magician, two celestial beings and a powerful little boy to see how my place looks like now. Why did you come here ?”

“… You do remember that you owe me, don’t you ?” He nodded sternly. “Time has come. I need your favor back. I made an unbreakable promise. I need to get to New York as soon as possible, then find a way to escape and protect myself… And if I can send those three back to their timeline, that would be a bonus.”

The old man raised an eyebrow.

“Well… That’s more than one favor.” She rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Fine. What do you want ?”

“Oh, nothing. A simple task. I need a messenger.”

She raised both her eyebrows, already tired of that exchange. This is why she rarely asked his help. He always found a way to postpone the moment he would need to give something back.

“Will it be long ? Because I’m running short on time...”

“Do not worry about time. You will get back here when needed.”

She sighed. “Where’s the message ?”

 

And, like this, they ended up in a very sophisticated basement. None of the four boys would have imagined that such an old place without electricity nor current water would ever have such modern and futurist technology behind a door.

The old man looked like he was reading their minds. “Never believe what you see first.” Then he moved towards a desk where he took a letter and handed it to Alix. She took it. “I will send you back in Time. You will have three days to complete your task. Then, I will fulfill my word.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “How can we trust you ?”

The old man chuckled. “An oaf’s an oaf. I can’t break it. I wouldn’t die for it, but once the oaf is claimed, I have to fulfill it.”

Adam frowned a bit then looked at Alix and relaxed. She wouldn’t let them down. Aziraphale had the same feeling. For once, Crowley joined Loki’s point of view.

“I don’t trust people who doesn’t give their names.” The demon said coldly.

The old man raised an eyebrow. “Well, you never asked me. So I didn’t know you wanted to clarify that point. But that’s a fair idea.” He smiled again. “I’m Bragi, the Telltaler and Poet.”

Loki froze in pure shock. He had heard of him. “Weren’t you dead ?”

Bragi winked. “That’s a story for another day. You need to hurry if you want to get back in time.” He pushed a button which activated a huge portal – that looked like Stargate’s in Adam’s mind – and turned towards them. “I wish you good luck. And see you later !” He pushed another button that activated a shield of protection around him.

“Wait...”

The portal threw a huge ball of energy that made them disappear before Aziraphale could finish his sentence.

 

And they landed on sand.

‘Fucker’ thought Loki, when he realized the type of ground he had been laying his belly on. It was the second time in five years that he had been teleported without consent… And didn’t ended up on a nice and soft ground. He sighed, straighting himself up, brushing off the dust and sand on his suit… Then sat on his heels, looking around. Adam and Crowley were coming to their senses and doing the same actions he did. Aziraphale was on his back, in shock. On his right, some kind of sea was coming and leaving.

“Fucker.”

He turned his head on his left. Alix was standing up, her back turned, head up, looking at the edge of the tall cliffs. He followed her stare. A couple of armed beings were standing there. And she was swearing all kind of names against that Bragi. Of course he had to bring her _here_. He wasn’t stupid. He had quarrels with their King. And now they had a problem. Because they knew who sent them here. They always knew. Her rage made a huge rock blow not far away, which startled everyone. She wasn’t usually that careless. And she never used her magic unconsciously.

The armed beings teleported from over the cliff to a meter from them, weapons pointed towards them. Alix rolled her eyes then showed the enveloppe where the letter was.

“I need to give that to your King. We’ll be out after that.”

“You are under arrest.” She sighed, biting back a groan.

“What for ?”

“Landing on a sacred ground, and blowing one of our sacred rocks.”

Loki wanted to strangle him. The same thought crossed Crowley’s mind. Aziraphale was a bit unsteady. Teleportation wasn’t his thing. Adam was helping him, keeping an eye on the Guards.

Then they got teleported.

Again.

 

In a cell this time.

Alix was literally shouting every profanity she knew on the top of her lungs. Against Bragi and every single guard of this City. Loki managed to end up sitting this time. The three others were on their bellies, still not used to be transported like this from one place to another.

“GET ME YOUR FUCKING KING OR I WILL DESTROY THIS PLACE.”

Loki looked at her like a second head grew. He could feel that his magic was restrained in this place. No one could use magic.

Crowley was trying to make Aziraphale sit down and take deep breaths, since he was about to puke… And he didn’t wanted to smell it.

Adam ended up his back against the wall, feeling like another teleportation could unfold pretty quickly. And he was tired of having to stand up every time.

Alix threatened once again the guards that laughed…

Then all the walls started cracking.

And everything exploded.

 

Loki looked around him, a bit baffled by her power.

It was an old city. Very old.

And its name was Atlantis.

 

Contrary to the popular belief, Atlantis didn’t drowned. That’s an old legend atlanteans loved to feed. Mainly because that was one of the first shield they had : stories.

Atlantis was actually situated on Iceland. In the middle of the Iceland, half below the many volcanoes, and half out in the air. They used magic to raise and feed an invisibility shield. Any person that would get close to their shields would be persuaded to move away, there was nothing there.

They could challenge Wakanda for their technology. It was so advanced that it seemed crazy. And yet, they used a different power source than Wakanda’s vibranium.

And this power came in form of blue gems, floating over the city.

 

The prison that Alix blew up out of rage had been conceived to face every enemy of Atlantis… Or anyone too curious. It was supposed to be magic proof, Rune proof and miracle proof. They were living out of God’s radar. Out of anyone’s. And it was supposed to be unbreakable.

Of course it was.

So when it blew up, every single atlantean was in shock.

They had their own beliefs. And prophecies.

One of them said “the day the red headed woman will blow, Atlantis will be in danger.”

Every one has been told all those prophecies.

Even more the King.

A thousand of guards were circling the group of five, four of them still trying to process what had happened under less than ten minutes.

They were threatening them with weapons.

“You shouldn’t be there.”

Alix recognized _this_ voice. And despised it. The King had spoken.

So much for getting some attention.

And delivering a message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS : Oh, I've already written a good part of that smutty sequel I wanted to write. I may post the first chapter when I'll finish it... No matter if I've finished this fic or not.  
> The first chapter won't give away a lot of info. It won't be problematic.  
> GOSH I'm on fire, even if I'm still a bad writer. :P
> 
> PS 2 : THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS. I LOVE YOU ALL.


	7. Chapter 6 : Never believe what you see. It’s an illusion. (Snow Patrol – The Lightning Strike [what if the storm ends])

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if this storm ends?  
> And leaves us nothing  
> Except a memory  
> A distant echo  
> I want pinned down  
> I want unsettled  
> Rattle cage after cage  
> Until my blood boils  
> I want to see you  
> As you are now  
> Every single day  
> That I am living  
> Painted in flames  
> All peeling thunder  
> Be the lightning in me  
> That strikes relentless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACTIOOOOOON

The impossible life of Alix had made her meet the King of Atlantis a couple of hundred years ago, in very strange way. She was trying to escape from the Celestials – yep, the group of very powerful beings that locked her up in Purgatory – and an Entity called Order. She was very powerful… Even more than in 2023. So the protection system hasn’t worked. And she had Jumped in the King’s royal hall. She had shielded the whole city, doubling the magic with spells and powerful Runes. And she had stayed hidden in the Lost City for a couple of years.

So she knew every single inhabitant.

She also knew where they had been teleported with those four mens… Mainly why they had landed on sand instead of snow. And why there wasn’t any snow in Atlantis, even if it was in the middle of Iceland… Good weather induced by the blue gems. And they did need supplies. So they took a small part of the coast to be able to travel easily using boats. When the King had explained its function and why they needed it, she was quizzical about it. They did have magic and gems. They could conjure food. But a part of them, even if it sounded cheesy, wanted to stay a bit human.

The King and Alix had a disturbing story. Firstly because he never knew her under her current name, secondly because he did try to seduce her before she left, thirdly… Because she had blown up a part of the palace as an answer to his advances before leaving.

Oh, and what was left of it had been destroyed by Order two days after that, when he had breeched the dome of protection she had created. By rage.

So, let’s say that she wasn’t very welcome here. And she didn’t enjoyed being back here… Even if that King did helped her.

 

“Atlas… Very happy to see you too ! How have you been ? I’ve got a letter for you.” She brandished the enveloppe. “It’s from Bragi. He wants you to have it. Now that I’ve delivered it, we’ll be on our way back !”

The hundred guards came closer to the quintet, still threatening them with their weapons. Their King raised an eyebrow, then a vicious smile came on his lips.

“Did he promised you that you’ll be back home once this letter delivered ?”

She rolled her eyes. Of course it wouldn’t be that simple. Loki and Adam were standing behind her, trying to figure out how to get out of that place quickly. Crowley had managed to calm Aziraphale down, and was making soothing round moves on his back. The King snapped his fingers then turned on his heels. The guards decided to push the small group towards the regent’s path. The demon made the angel stand up and allowed him to steady himself on his shoulders. They moved through big and smaller streets, all the inhabitants looking at them with curiosity or fear. Not a single word was spoken.

Then, a tall and large building stood proudly in front of them.

The palace had been rebuilt…

 

They were standing in a huge, gold and silver covered room. A throne was standing in the middle, proudly, ornamented by a trident and several ocean attributes. The King was sitting on it, his ministers around him. Alix was standing in front of them, arms crossed, legs slightly apart, one eyebrow raised and with a defiant look. Atlas did read the letter and stayed silent for a couple of minutes, thinking about the information given.

“I don’t know why he sent you, nor how he knew that you would start it. But he did. I can’t let you leave now. It would put my people in danger if I did.”

“Why’s that ?”

“Because you started it.” Alix rolled her eyes.

“Started _what_ ?!?”

“The Prophecy. You were our downfall. You are. And now, since you started it, you need to finish it safely. That’s our first law.”

She frowned, a bit confused about all the fuss. Wasn’t he supposed to be angry at her for what she did before leaving last time ? He was talking about a stupid prophecy instead. “Fine, what do you need me to do ?”

The King shrugged. “Make sure that nothing happens under the next forty eight hours. I’ll leave some guards around your rooms. If you try to escape without doing what is asked of you, your friends will be executed.”

“Not fair” mumbled Crowley.

 

\------------------------------

 

For the first day, Alix spent all day in the library, trying to get more information on that prophecy and how she could deal with it in a short period of time. Aziraphale had followed her, and was lost in a dozen of huge and old books. He has never heard of them before, and his head was full of questions after seeing all this. Loki had been scanning all the town’s defenses, trying to find some hidden way out, without any success. Adam and Crowley went for a little walk around the town, neither of them really good at waiting without doing anything aside. Well, the Antichrist wanted to go out and the demon, too anxious on the thought of loosing the sight of such a powerful being, followed him.

Strangely, the night had been calm.

Very quiet.

_Too_ quiet.

 

When the young boy woke up and looked through the windows, he saw fire.

Literally.

A wall of fire. All around the city of Atlantis.

With an army of… Magicians. With spears.

And a voice boomed.

“GIVE HER TO ME AND YOU MAY BE SPARED.”

Crowley was standing next to him, his rounded sunglasses hiding his eyes.

“ _Shit_.”

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Lucifer and Chloe were in New York, followed by Amenadiel, Mazikeen, Eve and Ella. They had no idea that, on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean, something big was coming. They walked out of the airport, hailed two cabs and went for the Avengers’ facility. They needed answers and they would get them.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

The remaining Avengers were mourning the loss of Black Widow. They had all the stones. They only needed to reverse the snap. Little they knew that their Nebula was retained on Thanos’ ship, and the double that came back with us was currently trying to bring Past-Thanos in their reality…

 

\-------------------------------------

 

It was Saturday. The clock of the last day of their lives was ticking, leaving only a couple of hours to get away…

And barely anyone had looked in the sky.

Over their heads, visible from all parts in the world, a breach had opened, radiating light and powerful energy. And it was getting bigger.

Since all those time manipulations had started, they had put themselves in that peril.

But the one who had opened it, unconsciously, was Alix.

She was the nuclear button.

She always had been.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Every single Atlantean guard was standing in front of this army. They knew they wouldn’t get a single chance. The King was standing in the large and well decorated corridor, looking through one of the biggest windows. The four travelers joined him, the angel still a bit off from the short period of sleep he got. Adam looked at the leader of Atlantis.

“That’s a huge army.” Atlas smiled.

“Are you afraid ?” The boy shrugged.

“I’m a child. I think I should be. Do you realize that you’re sending Alix to her death ?”

“She’s far powerful than anyone could imagine. Even herself. I saw her at the beginning of Earth, I know what I’m talking about young boy.”

“What about us ?”

“You’re staying here. She will do everything to save her friends. Even more for her love.”

“… You’re a manipulator.” It was said as a statement. Not a single drop of hatred.

“When you are a king, you have to protect your people, no matter the collateral damage.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. Aziraphale was worried. But none spoke. They were too focused on the battle that would start soon under their eyes.

 

Alix went down the big steps that led to the City gates. She stayed under the huge arch that was standing there acting like some border. She took a deep breath.

“I thought the Bloodrider order has been dissolved years ago… Who’s your boss now ?” No one answered her. She rolled her eyes. “Fine. Stay quiet if you want. You wanted me, I’m here. I want to see your commander. If he doesn’t show up on his own the next couple of minutes, I will make him get out of darkness. I’ll be back.”

She made a Jump, appearing next to the King, startling the guards and her companions. The monarch raised an eyebrow. “I thought...”

“Stop thinking. I want you to open a portal back to Scotland once their master will show up. He will follow me as will his army if he truly wants me. Then I’ll take care of them. Make sure my friends are teleported with me. This place is too crowded to avoid collateral damage.” She Jumped back under the arch.

The army pointed their spears towards her.

She groaned. Of course they would try to destroy her.

She let her magic flow through her veins…

And a huge blast came off her before they could react.

The wave had been so powerful it had made every single window exploded under its force.

The magicians that were close were lying on the ground, unmoving.

The others were backing slowly, either injured or in shock.

The Atlanteans were hiding, scared.

Her body was bleeding. She was sweating blood.

Of course most of her magic had been locked up. Using it meant destroying her slowly.

She cursed one time, ending up on her knees, shaking.

Then the ground shook. A portal opened.

And Order came out.

“Oh… _Fuck_.”

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

The Hulk did the snap. His arm was painful. Clint Barton heard his phone ringing, pure joy coming out of him when he saw _who_ was calling him.

They did it.

Everything was back to normal.

 

Lucifer and his strange group of people reached the huge and large building. They made it to the base. He knocked the main door open with his strength and went in, followed by his companions. Chloe’s phone rang. She looked at the screen and stopped, astonished by the name that was displayed on it.

 

Past – Nebula succeded at making the machine work.

 

The sun disappeared under a huge shadow.

 

A ship.

 

Before Scott Lang could say a single word to warn them, missiles were fired.

 

And the facility exploded.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Alix was the first one to fall on the ground. Bragi was standing in front of her, her car keys in one hand, a small ball with a tiny switch on it. He helped her up, giving her both devices. The Grandmaster and the Collector walked towards her.

“I’ve called them. Thought you would need some help. Once your friends will come, you will have a very short time. I can hold Him a bit, but He will destroy me. The portal will take you somewhere else, where you will be able to find more help.” She was still a bit stunned by the energy she had to use. She wanted to speak but Bragi pushed her towards her van. “ _Go_.”

With the help of the Collector, she ran towards the vehicle, getting in the driver’s seat while the two Elders climbed on the back. A portal opened, throwing out her four companions, then closed. She opened her window. “GET IN. QUICKLY.”

The four men ran towards the car while she started the engine.

A big flash of energy made Order appear, followed by what was left of his army.

Bragi, as promised, did everything to slow him down and buy the group of seven more time.

The group of men jumped in the moving vehicle, then locked the doors.

Loki was sitting next to her. Adam, Crowley and Aziraphale buckled up their belts.

Alix slammed her foot on the throttle, making the van jumped forward.

In her left mirror, she saw Bragi being dismembered.

She was driving straight towards a huge cliff.

If she was timing it right, she could injure other Bloodriders.

 

Steve Rogers was one knee on the ground, Mjolnir in his right hand, his shield in his other. Tony Stark was standing a bit further away on his right, facing Thanos.

Portals appeared everywhere.

On the corner of his eye, he saw Sam Wilson coming on his left.

A smirk began to form on his lips.

 

Lucifer and Amenadiel were moving towards the battlefield, stunned by the sight of the huge ship and the sides coming together to fight.

Eve and Chloe were taking care of Ella’s wounds in the middle of the debris of the building.

 

Alix pushed the tiny button and threw the ball through her opened window, in front of her.

The van’s front wheels met the void.

Then the back wheels too.

The car began to fall forward.

An orange and gray circle appeared.

The sight of the ocean and rocks disappeared…

To switch it by the sight of a huge battlefield, in the middle of ruins.

And they were falling towards the middle of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are slowly getting to the end of that story. I am not really proud of my writing style, nor the fact that I rushed it...  
> But I did already wrote the epilogue.   
> So, one more chapter to go. The big finale.   
> And I'll end my smutty fanfic after those. 
> 
> Anyway... THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT GUYS.


	8. Chapter 7 : The last day of their lives… (Weather Report – Birdland)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight like you mean it.   
> Or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my biggest chapter.   
> And yet, the most... strange one.   
> I had trouble finishing it. But it's DONE.   
> Now I'll get some details out of the epilogue and concentrate on the sequel. :P  
> ENJOY. (at least I hope you will... I will understand if you won't.)   
> Thank you for all your kudos and comments. <3

Before Yours Truly would let you back into that story, Yours Truly needs to clarify three points… Since the last events had unfolded very quickly…

 

_**Point number 1 :**_ _Bloodriders_.

Alix mentioned them earlier. And she knows them very well. She had been trained by Bloodriders. She had been a Bloodrider.

The name refers to a secret group – or sect – of very powerful beings trained to kill.

They act like cleaners.

The people that choose to be in that group are very rare. You had to show your skills to be accepted. And the leaders prefered young kids than adults. They were easier to tame.

Though, this group was supposed to have been dissolved three hundred years ago.

 

_**Point number 2 :**_ _Order_.

Order is an Entity. A Cosmic Entity. He helped creating the _Creators_.

That helps you understand that Entities were the first intelligent form living in the Universe.

He wasn’t alone when the Creators. There were six Entities at the dawn of time :

 

Order

Chaos

Entropy

Eternity

Death

Infinity

 

Of course, each Entity had chosen a vessel to roam the Universe once Beings made of flesh and bones were created.

Strangely, Alix never understood why Order wanted her dead. But he did for a very long time… So she only tried to escape him.

 

_**Point number 3 :**_ _The_ _B_ _reach_.

Yep. Since Order set foot on Earth, the Breach was expanding faster.

And the Breach was hungry.

And Time was having a hard time containing it.

This was the reason He had been angry at Her.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

The battle had been going on for a couple of minutes, and on the verge of loosing, Strange had conjured portals to bring everyone back on the battlefield to help the few remaining Avengers, changing the outcome. Carol Denvers appeared like a shooting star, destroying the huge star ship. Thanos’ anger reached a new peak, making him more dangerous. He was going to strike Captain Marvel when a huge blue portal appeared in the sky.

And a van went through it.

Falling.

Heading towards the middle of the fight.

Music blasting loudly from it.

Every fighter stopped and moved away from the path it was taking, flabbergasted.

When the vehicle touched the ground, it made a few barrel rolls before ending back on its four wheels, the roof a bit damaged, every window broken, the music still playing even louder, shouts of fear and joy coming out of it…

And it sped up.

Towards Thanos.

Who was wielding his sword.

And was too taken aback to react properly.

Alix honked several times, in rhythm with the drum of the song.

Then made a sharp turn when she realized the Titan wouldn’t move away.

 

And Order materialized with the Bloodriders left.

In front of her.

So she made another sharp turn, avoiding one blast from the soldiers’ spears.

And went fast forward towards the Avengers… Until a wall materialized in front of her.

Another sharp turn. The path was cleared. But she knew that it wouldn’t be for long.

She smiled.

And stopped the vehicle a couple of meters away, before anyone could react.

The music stopped blasting.

She pressed something in her hand, then went out of the van. Loki, the Grandmaster and the Collector were looking at her like she was crazy. Crowley understood the threat and wanted to hide with Aziraphale. Adam was… Thinking. She wouldn’t be so stupid, would she ?

The ginger haired woman sighed. If she could earn a penny every time she had sighed in despair or annoyance in her life, she would be rich by now. She walked towards the back of the car, becoming the fourth side. The corners of her lips lifted up as a smirk appeared on her face. Order was already aiming her.

She knew she couldn’t avoid it.

He knew that too.

So he shoot her a ball of energy he had magicked.

She hit the ground hard under the blast and drifted several meters away.

The vehicle’s passengers looked at the scene in pure horror.

Order was smiling. A dark smile. Proud of him.

Thanos wanted to kill him.

The Avengers saw him as a threat… Maybe bigger than the Titan.

 

And Alix stood up.

All her body was glowing. She walked back to the spot she had been standing.

“That’s strange how many things can create to shield themselves. Mostly when they have as much technology as in Atlantis and Wakanda… Power feed body suit. I borrowed a prototype. Looks like it works after all… Didn’t wanted it to go to waste on Atlantis though.”

Order’s eyes squinted as rage went through him.

“You will die.” She smiled.

“I know. I’ve never told you I would leave without a proper fight though.”

She was prepared for the second blow… And she ran. As fast as she could. And, with a suit fueled with one of the most powerful being’s energy, she broke the sound barrier. Order disappeared in a flash after her.

Lucifer was confused. He barely knew what was going on.

Thanos didn’t loose his focus on the Infinity Gems, and went for a mortal blow towards one of the current holders of the Stark Gauntlet. Aziraphale didn’t wanted that boy to die, so he protected him with a miracle.

And the Antichrist, realizing he could still alter this Earth, even if it would be a bit less efficient than on His, made an unbreakable dome appear over the holder, which made a loud sound a bit like a gong when the double bladed sword hit it.

Stark opened fire on the Titan, which resisted all the blows.

And like a snap of fingers, the fight continued.

Loki went out of the metal engine, trying to locate Alix.

The Grandmaster jumped out too, unable to stand being locked in that stupid iron can…

And one huge blast of energy almost hit them.

Alix rolled on the ground. When she stopped, she tried to figure out how she could buy her group of passengers a bit more time before having to face Order by themselves. Because, of course, they would have to do it alone. She wasn’t powerful enough to match Him. And the energy she had left could kill her at any moment if she used it.

Stormbreaker was buried a few feets from her.

And the Sorcerer Supreme was holding water.

That could be an idea.

“FROST GIANT !”

Her shout startled the God of mischief. He looked at her, confused, while she grabbed Thor’s barely used hammer. She was looking at Stephen Strange, while lightning covered all her body. Adam went next to him when Order came back and fighted her.

“I think she wants you to turn water into ice.”

Loki frowned… Then understood.

That’s when the Bloodriders went for their first big strike… Against them.

Aziraphale grabbed and pushed Crowley and the Collector out of the van…

Then the vehicle exploded.

 

The horned God was already running towards the huge wall created by the Sorcerer Supreme, his skin turning slowly blue in the process.

Adam created another dome to protect the three remaining passengers from a third attack by the soldiers of Order. The angel wasn’t with them, making the demon panic. The Collector took a cubic object from his pocket.

“That’s a bomb. That could help us get somewhere safe. You can’t use your powers the way you could here. Better save them for later.”

The Antichrist nodded then, with the help of the Grandmaster, tugged the angry and sad snake out of the way, behind a huge rock, while the Collector threw the cube towards the small army and followed them, running as fast as he could.

A huge detonation echoed through the battlefield.

Two beings with wings headed towards the Titan’s army… And engaged the fight.

Then, without a warning, a huge blast of electricity appeared. Two shadows ended up flying apart from each other.

 

“Don’t be stupid and let go of that wall !”

“It will drown everybody !”

“No it won’t ! For Odin’s sake, just do it !”

Strange was trying to figure out if he could trust him, when a double-sided spear flew and almost hit the God of Mischief. Proxima Midnight’s, who was standing a few feet away from him.

“You have deceived our Lord. We’ve warned you. You must die.”

Loki rolled his eyes then took the spear, ice appearing on both ends, and threw it as strong as he could towards her. She moved slightly on the side, avoiding it, then took it and ran towards the usually horned God. The Master of mystic arts hesitated, but he did saw the ice conjuring part. Maybe that could be a solution. The frost giant was doing his best to avert every attack, without being able to retort except for a very weak knife – throwing move. The sorcerer sighed then opened a small breach in his wall, allowing some water to go free. Not enough to drown them.

But enough for Loki to created a very strong ice weapon when he got a hold on it.

And when Proxima Midnight came closer in a fit of rage, he raised huge spikes from the water on the ground, killing her. Both magicians looked at each other, still not trusting one another, but they knew this was their best chance to fight : act as a duo.

So Strange let more water flow out, still controlling it to avoid any problem, but able to conjure other spells since it wasn’t as draining as it was before.

And Loki used his powers to create a thousand of daggers as well as a huge shield around him and the Sorcerer Supreme, protecting them and making sure that Thanos’ army was reduced, little by little, to dust, allowing the other Avengers and fellow armies to focus on the Titan.

 

Crowley was so enraged he miracled a hundred of dangerous spikes surrounding the remaining Bloodriders, blocking them and trying to kill them.

Lucifer and Amenadiel were taking care of Thanos’ army too, knocking more than one Chitauri out, making the God of mischief’s work easier.

They were starting to win.

 

At least that was the general feeling.

Until Order noticed the Infinity Stones.

And that’s when everything shifted.

 

Silence fell. Heavy.

 

Alix was laying on the ground, her head cut from her body.

 

Loki had been knocked out and teleported at the Entity’s feet.

 

Every fighter was surrounded by magical daggers, threatening them. Thanos too. They were on their knees, unable to move.

 

The Power gem was out of the Stark Gauntlet.

 

Order’s face showed pleasure. His red eyes glinting.

“Look at yourselves. Fighting for something you _can’t_ control. I will show _you_ power. _True_ power. Show you your rightful place.” His lips were smiling. “Peasants.”

 

_You need to wake up._

 

“First of all, I need to take care of something.”

 

_Fucking wake up._

 

His eyes went down on Loki.

Thor realized his brother came back.

And he was about to die again.

 

_Just wake the hell up or I’m taking control, you fucker !_

 

He lifted his right hand.

Thor shouted.

 

_NOW._

 

Loki’s eyes opened.

They were black. Completely black. Infinity black.

He heard a snap of fingers.

And he drifted off.

He stood up, feeling lighter.

There wasn’t any ground… Not really… But he was standing.

Around him, waves of black, silver and white fog were twirling.

_Took you some time._

The voice was dark, low and a bit irritating. He turned.

On a silver throne, there was a black monster with horns and white eyes.

Loki frowned.

“Where am I ?”

_My sanctuary._

“… What… _Who_ are you ?”

_Chaos._

“Why am I here ?”

_Entropy promised me a vessel, on Her death. She died. You are my vessel._

“… Wait… _What_ ?”

_She didn’t wanted me to have a vessel while she still had one. Now that my brother destroyed her, you are my vessel._

The magician was lost. “I am no one’s vessel ! Why would I...”

_Entities don’t have bodies. They need vessels. Order used the brother of Entropy’s vessel as his. You are mine. We share the same flesh and bones now. As we share our powers._

“… He doesn’t seem to be the sharing type...”

_Oh. That’s only because he ate the soul inside. He’s alone in the vessel. Now, we need to leave, or He will destroy us._

“… We can’t !!! There’s my brother out here ! And Alix…”

_Alix ? Oh, you meant Lilith ? She died. She was Entropy’s vessel. And with my brother against them, they’re all dead anyway._

The fog was moving quicker and quicker.

“I’m not leaving.”

The monster rolled his eyes.

_You want to die too ? I can eat your soul if that is your wish._

“You said you were Chaos. That means you are powerful, aren’t you ?”

_As en Entity, yes._

“Then why would you leave when you could destroy your brother ?”

_…_ _I’m not as powerful as him. Now, let us leave._

“… Fine. But is he as clever as you ?”

_Sometimes,_ _one_ _brain isn’t enough, Frost Giant._

“What about two ?”

The monster became silent, thinking. Then he sighed. Well, that sounded like a sigh.

_If it starts going wrong, we leave on the first cue. And you let me take control of half of your body, otherwise my magic won’t work since you didn’t mastered it._

“Deal.”

 

His target had disappeared. Order was raging.

Then something shifted.

“Guess you would need a bit of a proper training from time to time… Your accuracy is low.”

Order let a loud shout, making the whole ground around him turn into dangerous weapons.

But Loki had already disappeared again.

Thor didn’t understand. And he couldn’t move. No one could.

Everyone was staring at the place the God of mischief had appeared.

The ocean that was threatening them since Stephen Strange had been locked up had stopped moving.

The ground turned black.

Quickly.

It had started with a patch.

And it was spreading.

Order was about to change His shape, but the patch of black slimy liquid on the ground was prohibiting him from doing so.

Then Loki’s shape appeared once again. In front of Him.

And, before the Entity could move, a huge blast coming from the Asgardian’s hands made him fly on the other side of the battlefield.

“Loki !”

_Maybe we could use that ocean, since you can turn water into ice…_

“Not now Odinson. I’m busy.”

He disappeared again before a huge ball of fire could touch him. Order looked like a huge Creature now, a bit like Chaos in his sanctuary. His red eyes turned towards the Ocean, and he conjured a shield before huge icy spikes could touch him. His laughter was cold. Then he disappeared too, and Loki flew from the icy Ocean, hitting the ground hard and rolling several feets. Order was floating about the ice, then the “Ocean” broke into millions of pieces that were sent at lightspeed towards the Frost Giant.

Chaos protected his vessel with a huge shield made of dark matter, acting like a black hole.

Lava and stones came next, a huge crater underneath the flying Entity where the water was. And powerful spells made Loki unable to fight back.

_He is too powerful. I’ve warned you._

“You should have more faith.” His voice was weak under the effort. Keeping the shield made him loose energy, and he fell on one knee on the ground, grunting, still concentrating on protecting himself.

_We should leave._

“One more minute.” His right hand was burning.

_You promised._

“She… did… _too_.”

_Frost Giant, I am not…_

Loki had enough of his voice in his head. He wished it would go away, leave him alone.

He wished it hard.

“See, brother, this is the difference between You and I… You can’t _fight_.”

Order laughed. Thor shouted “He is not your brother.”

_We’re leaving._

“NO.”

He wished it very hard.

Too hard.

And it worked.

Chaos was standing next to him, bewildered.

The shield wasn’t there.

But the attacks had stopped too. Because Order didn’t expected this.

It was _impossible_.

 

“Well, that’s new. Hello Chaos. Nice to see ya around.”

 

Alix was here. Behind them.

Well, she looked like a ghost at that point. Her dead body had disappeared.

Before Order could react, she snapped her fingers.

Every single weapon that was holding the fighters back disappeared.

As did she.

Loki smiled : she kept her promise.

And the fight resumed. Except that, this time, the most powerful Avengers were trying to hold back Order’s attacks while the others were taking care of Thanos.

Chaos held Loki’s collar and teleported them before a dangerous spell reached them.

Crowley was running towards Order, when something white took him and pulled them to safety. The demon looked at Aziraphale with surprise.

“I miracled myself away. Took me some time to find the battlefield again. Sorry. But let’s not act stupid, we’re not good fighters. Let’s simply perform miracles, shall we ?”

The snake wanted to slap his angel, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. So he smiled then nodded, keeping a close look to what was unfolding under their eyes.

 

Thanos wanted the Stark Gauntlet.

So did Order.

Yet, before any of them could get close to it, Alix reappeared, took it and disappeared again. Her form was getting more stable, but she couldn’t fight the way she needed yet. So, she used the wind to get from one place to another, protecting or helping a bit here and there. That was the problem when you discorporated… And had your vessel bound to you. It took some time for it to rebuild around you.

Adam knew about this. And he knew he could do something. So he did it.

And she felt all her powers reemerge.

_All_ of them.

Her memories came back too, knocking her out for a couple of seconds.

She redirected her thoughts to the current battle, focusing on Order.

She had to take him down quickly.

She had to destroy him.

And this time, she could do it.

Wings appeared on her back.

The earth shook, several roots running over the ruins and between the fighters.

Animals gathered around the battleground.

The wind blew harder.

Ice melted, the Ocean re-forming.

The ground lifted up, bits flying up.

Lava stood, like the Ocean.

And she appeared, flying high, a helmet over her head… Which showed horns. Like Loki’s, but far older. Her body was covered by a black and green armor. Runes were all over her naked arms, glowing blue and green.

Her wings were gray, covered with signs.

And, when she opened her eyes… They looked like the Earth.

Blue, with white forms looking like the different continents.

They were focused on the Entity that wished her death since billions of years.

And Hell broke loose.

 

Chaos did everything in his power to protect any person around him.

A loud and continuous raging shout was echoing through the battlefield.

He couldn’t see the details, but every single element from Earth was unchained against one powerful Being, his brother.

And it didn’t seem to stop.

He saw bits of the ground they were standing on disappearing.

That was impossible.

They were fucked.

_Shit_.

 

The Grandmaster ran towards Loki, who was staring at the power display in front of him. The Elder made him turn sharply by grabbing the God by his shoulder.

“She’s going to destroy that planet !!!” Adam looked at him.

“She can’t.” The colorful man raised an eyebrow to the boy.

“Well, why can’t she ? You can’t deny what is happening !” The Antichrist smiled.

“She _is_ the Earth.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Well, good think we’re on her side then.”

_She won’t succeed alone._

 

Her wrath turned into something more powerful. Strange could feel it. He could feel his powers getting stronger. Well, that wasn’t a huge secret she could fuel Earth magic. He understood it when she came back. But he would never have expected the source of power to be right under his feet…

She charged Order, creating a huge sword. He had been protecting himself with a shield that had the form of a dome, like when Adam protected them earlier. And this dome was cracking, roots trying to put some pressure on it. Chaos went towards it, crashing against it at lightspeed, putting all the power he could. Loki used his most powerful spell. Captain Marvel, still trying to fight Thanos, fired at the dome, hoping that they wouldn’t need more help with the Entity. Strange multiplied himself and charged the shield. Iron Man and Rescue fired their weapons towards it while flying opposite directions, trying to find the Gauntlet back before the Titan. Thor threw Stormbreaker at it, then picked it up again, running towards his enemy.

Entropy and Chaos were using all their energy to be able to strike Order.

Adam wished for the shield to break.

Crowley and Aziraphale were protecting every fighter, performing miracles, striking Thanos with anything dangerous they could see and control.

The Collector, the Grandmaster and Lucifer were fighting with the few Bloodriders remaining. There were three of them, but it was tricky. Amenadiel was helping the Avengers against Thanos, trying to make sure everyone was fine… Confused on the “miraculous escapes” some had.

Alix flew high…

Then back towards the Shield.

As fast as she could.

The Stark Gauntlet fell.

All her energy was focused on destroying that stupid cracked dome.

Putting her sword in front of her, she went down.

And through.

 

She was standing one knee on the ground.

Order was laying under her.

Her sword in his throat.

She cut his head with one swift move.

Then made sure he would never appear again.

And his body turned into dust.

She frowned, looking up.

 

Tony Stark was standing with his burnt Gauntlet on.

He had all the Infinity Stones on it.

And he started to die.

 

She cursed. She should have been more careful with the Power Gem.

Aziraphale looked in horror. Not a single miracle worked.

Not even one to make it less painful.

Crowley put his hand over his friend’s left shoulder, trying to comfort him as he was as flabbergasted as him. He had tried everything too. Not that he cared… But he did.

All the Avengers started to gather around the dying father.

Loki stood without a word. The human had been stupid. And brave.

Alix’s right hand started to burn. She winced then moved towards Iron Man.

She did make an unbreakable promise after all.

She knelt in front of the man, her wings spreading, blocking the view from the others.

She offered her right hand. He put the tip of his fingers on top of her open palm.

And they disappeared.

 

“WHERE DID SHE GO ?”

Thor was holding Loki, his eyes fueled with rage. The God of Mischief raised an eyebrow then took his brother’s wrist and twisted it, forcing him to let go of his collar.

“I don’t know. If you could avoid letting your rage on me in the future, that would be awesome. Thank you.” Thor was about to shout at him when Pepper stopped him. She got closed to Loki, looking at him with a sad and worried stare.

“Would she hurt him ?” Loki shook her head.

“She told me she made a promise to save him. I highly doubt she would go against that.”

Rescue’s lips sketched a soft smile. “Well then. I don’t see why we should be angry at her.”

Aziraphale and Crowley joined Adam who was looking at the sky. “The crack is slowly closing. Time is being restored. I think we may end up back home in a short time.” He looked at the duo who were staring at him, incomprehension written all over their faces. Then he smiled. “She’s coming back.” The demon frowned at this statement, ready to argue when colorful sparks appeared on the ground, running everywhere.

Then a huge flash happened.

Two shadows were standing in front of each other.

One short man with a goatee and a confused look.

And one ginger haired woman with wings.

Loki smiled.

Pepper stared with surprise, then, when she recognized him, ran towards the duo and held the man tightly in her arms, thing he gladly returned with a kiss.

Alix moved towards an empty part of the battlefield then started to draw something on the ground. Once finished, she conjured a spear and slammed it in the middle of the circle, revealing a complex Rune that lightened up. Then she turned her face towards the sky.

“This planet is protected. Do not try to invade it again, or you will meet my wrath.”

Crowley felt a sharp spike of pain on the top part of his right arm. Lifting his sleeve up, he discovered the same Rune that has been drawn on the ground, on a smalled size. He looked around him and realized that everyone on the former battlefield had the same Rune.

She moved towards Crowley, Aziraphale and Adam, smiling at them. The Antichrist and the angel gave her the same expression back.

“That was a pleasure meeting you.” Crowley frowned.

“So… What happens now ?” She shrugged.

“You will get back to your Earth up to some point.” Adam raised an eyebrow.

“… You are this Earth, aren’t you ?” She laughed.

“Amongst other things, that’s a part of me indeed.” The boy’s eyes sparkled with happiness. She started to move away, then stopped and, with a mischevious smile on her lips, looked at the angel and demon. “You two should definitely kiss.” Then she went towards Thor.

A dagger appeared on her right hand.

And she cut his left cheek.

The Avengers were about to go against her for that but Thor lifted his right hand up, showing them it was fine, his left hand over his wound. “… Don’t you wish to kill me ?” She seemed to hesitate.

“Well, I could… But what would be the fun in it ? A revenge is better when you take time to do it.”

He winced. “I’m not the one who killed you… Nor erased _his_ memory.”

She smiled. “Oh I know. You’re too stupid for that. And they’re both dead anyways.”

She walked away, conjuring a chair and sitting on it, waiting for the Creators to show up…

She did quite a mess after all…


	9. FINAL Chapter / Epilogue : Another day of sun (La la land)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Climb these hills  
> I'm reaching for the heights  
> And chasing all the lights that shine  
> And when they let you down  
> You'll get up off the ground  
> 'Cause morning rolls around  
> And it's another day of sun  
> And when they let you down  
> The morning rolls around  
> It's another day of sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING ME THROUGH THIS TOUGH JOURNEY. LOTS OF LOVE. <3

Time was still angry. But She had, at least, tried to make it up for every mistake. And It loved the way She interacted with the world. She had saved humanity. Se had proved herself worthy of her power… And this made It beam with pleasure and pride.

 

Earth 606 was back to normal… More or less. Time travel was now a thing… And, since several timelines crashed into each other, of course that the multiverse was coming strong, like a Tsunami wave… But that’s another story.

 

Tony Stark returned, safe and sound, to his cabin in the woods. He knew that his usual self would make him come back under the superhero spotlight… But he needed a break. A long break. He did almost die after all. For the second time for the same reason… And he realized how precious his private life was. How deeply and dearly he wanted to spend time with his daughter and wife. So he locked his suits and helped both of his women through their lives.

Though, he couldn’t help but keep an eye on Peter Parker from time to time. And send him help and new stuff to protect him.

 

Steve Rogers did stay with the love of his life. And he had an amazing time.

 

Thor went away with the Guardians of the Galaxy. He needed to get off and save the Universe. And leave his brother alone… After what he did to him, this was only good change. He did ended up with a scar on his left cheek… But it was deserved. He learned one big thing those last hours : people aren’t always what you think they were…

He was always on his guard though.

 

Lucifer went back to Los Angeles with his detective. Of course the couple kissed. And went a bit further than kissing… But they prefered to keep that part private. They did live a lot of difficult things and they needed some time for themselves…

 

Amenadiel protected his love and son, staying down there for the rest of their lives.

 

And Eve… Finally kissed Mazikeen.

 

Loki was still trying to get everything in order. His newfound powers and sentiments were a bit too much to handle in one go. But he never left Alix’s side. He wanted more. He craved for more. And he never had felt this happy and loved since… The last time they were together. Which was hundreds of years ago.

Chaos tagged alongside him… Even if he didn’t really wanted to. He had to teach him.

 

Crowley, Aziraphale and the Antichrist went back on Tadfield’s airbase. Of course, you know how it ended : fighting Satan, changing faces, facing trials and… Everything ended like the Apocalypse-that-didn’t-happen didn’t even occured for half a second.

Adam had been grounded, but was enjoying his life as a human incarnate being.

What about the demon and angel then ?

Enjoying the time they had, dining at the Ritz… And trying to cope with everything that unfolded under their eyes for what looked like days…

 

As for Alix… Well, since Loki / Chaos had decided to follow her in her new travels, she didn’t felt that alone anymore. She knew that she couldn’t stay long on Earth… Since bad things happened when she lingered around the core of her soul. She freed Entropy, thinking that it would be too dangerous to keep her… And went through the Universes, helping planets, and making her husband discover unknown and wonderful parts of it…

She tried to cope with her responsability through every timeline. It was hard, and strange, but she enjoyed it. And she knew, by Loki’s looks, that she wasn’t the only one enjoying playing the hero for a change…

Celestials never bothered her again. They were too scared. Mostly after her threats towards them and her newfound powers.

And Time helped her through her task.


End file.
